


Don't Let Me Go

by tahliesque



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliesque/pseuds/tahliesque
Summary: For BeyondTheClouds777, who wrote my favourite fics on fanfiction.net. I miss him/her so much! Now they've left and I'm dead. Oops, did I say dead? I meant sad. Totally.xxxxxxxx





	Don't Let Me Go

"We need to get him out of there!" I shout, panicked. Toothless jumps up, and roars in agreement. Fishlegs also seems to be panicking. "B- but how!? It's dragon-proof!" he says, not bothering to hide his desperation. It's almost starting to look like we might not be able to get Hiccup out of that Thor-forsaken diving bell. But then Tuffnut's voice rings out across the deck. "We got this! Barf! Belch!" He sticks Toothless's tail rod in a crack where the lid meets the round compartment. Barf and Belch then wrap their two heads around it, and prise the machine open. I'm beyond relieved at this point, but he might not be- no. He has to be alive, he just has to be- "Now pull him out! Quickly!" Fishlegs says, jerking me out of my thoughts, and together, we lift an unconscious Hiccup out of the diving bell. "Oh no, Hiccup... please breathe... please breathe..." I say, hoping that against all odds that he will... but he doesn't. He just stays lying there, not moving, and I sit up, kneeling beside him and praying to the gods that by some miracle that he breathes again. Toothless approaches Hiccup, and gently licks his face. Hiccup stays there for a few seconds more before his head seems to lift slightly- wait. His head... suddenly, just as I've decided that I've just imagined it, he sits up completely, and coughs violently.

My prayer has been answered.

Later that night, Hiccup and I are sitting in his and Stoick's house, playing a game of cards. Hiccup suddenly coughs, and my head snaps up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," he replies, and I groan. Typical Hiccup, trying to stop people worrying about him, when all he's really doing is making them worry more. I pick up another card from the pile. "You should get to bed, we need to fly back to the Edge tomorrow, and it's a long journey." Hiccup gives me his signature goofy grin. "I could say the same to you, Milady." "I'm not the one who literally drowned today." I shoot back, and he gives in. "Fine." Wow. He must be tired, to not have the energy to argue. I smile brightly, and say, "Okay then, see ya tomorrow!" He smiles back at me, and replies in a hoarse voice, "Goodnight." And as I exit the house, I think, What if he'd died? What would I do then? But the important thing is not that he could have died.

It's that he didn't.


End file.
